Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Panning systems for rendering spatialized audio are known. For example, the Dolby Atmos (Trade Mark) system provides for input spatialized audio to be rendered or panned between output audio emission sources so as to maintain some of the spatialization characteristics of the audio objects. Other known panning systems include the vector base amplitude panning system (VBAP).